


Time After Time

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, being immortal sucks in many and varied ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: being immortal sucks in many and varied ways





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolkaDotDoomShroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDoomShroom/gifts).

It's all I can do not to laugh when I hear “older” people complain about their inability to come to grips with today's technology. Maybe they should try stepping into my shoes for awhile.

You can't figure out your new I-phone? Your grandkid still hasn't successfully taught you to stream YouTube on your Smart TV? The world I was born into would have considered those things magic, or perhaps the work of the gods. Honestly, when I see some of the latest tech, like the voice controlled assistants that can run an entire house? **I'm** not so sure that they're not magic.

When you were born before the invention of the wheel, the modern automobile might as well be a Genie's carpet. Planes and helicopters? Well, you get the picture. I still can't wrap my head around the idea of rockets going to the Moon and Mars.

You don't let yourself become attached. Not to objects that will soon become obsolete and certainly not to people. Even if you told them, even if they accepted you, you would still have to watch them age and wither before your eyes. I did that once, a very long time ago. I can't bring myself to do it again.

Enough of that. There are other issues. No less real, but considerably less depressing.

For example, there's the changing nature of human language. New words for new concepts, and worse, new meanings and new connotations for old words. Terms that were considered proper and perfectly acceptable even fifty years ago are likely to turn you into a social pariah, or worse.

But, one learns to adapt. Embracing the gadgets and the language is the easy part. There are other issues that aren't as easy to solve. Security is a huge one. Once, it was easy to fade into the crowds and remain anonymous. Today, it's nearly impossible to do anything without proper identification, and those who have the skills to create false documents that will stand up to scrutiny are becoming harder to find. I fear what another hundred years will bring. Someday, I suppose, I'll have no choice but to admit to what I truly am.

Until then, time keeps ticking. And yet I remain, impervious to its passing. I'm still not sure whether that's a good thing or not.


End file.
